Amethyst
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: Amethyst is the daughter of Danny and Sam. Now seventeen, she deals with the hardships of being half ghost, love, ghosts, grades, bullying, and deaths. Sequel to A Mother's Heart. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS OMG I BET YOU ARE SOOO HAPPY BECAUSE THERE'S A SEQUEL TO AMH!**

**This is Amethyst!**

**I'm just gonna reply to your reviews from the epilogue on here...**

**kebby7130: Thank you so much!**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame: Thanks!**

**pieluver1800: Amethyst**

**SamXDanny: Never fear, the sequel is here! LOL Thank you so much! :)**

**Guest: I might call her that, I'm not entirely sure yet.**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**TerraOfLight: Thank you!**

**So.. are you guys ready for the first chapter of Amethyst?**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

***DRUMROLL***

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Amethyst POV**

You might think being the 17 year-old daughter of the notorious ghost boy, Danny Phantom, would be amazing. You might think that he'd still be protecting our town like there was no tomorrow. You might think that my dad was famous.

If you thought any of that, you'd be dead wrong. No pun intended, of course.

My mom and dad died in a ghost attack. Dark Dan had somehow managed to come back, and he then killed my parents, along with my grandma and grandpa. I had to fight him off myself with a Fenton Invention.

Dani got rid of her ghost powers. She swore to never fight ghosts again, considering Dad would have wanted her safe. She's just a normal 27 year-old now.

As for me, I inherited none of my father's powers. I am not half ghost.

But, like my dad I have two best friends. One being Alex, my secret crush. And the other is Jackson. They've been there for me through thick and thin.

I sighed, going down to my basement to the lab. My parents lived with my grandparents, so everything was still there. I looked at the portal, creating a decision in my head.

Before I could do anything, Alex walked in.

"Amethyst, hey!" He smiled at me, and my heart melted. Okay, get it together, Amy. He doesn't like you anyway, so it doesn't matter what you feel for him.

"Hey."

"What're you doing in your parents' lab?"

I shrugged. "Looking around, I guess," I said, walking over to the portal. It was the exact same. Dad had told me exactly what had happened when he went inside. Looking inside, I was relieved when the 'on' button was still there.

"Amy, you can't go in there!" Alex said, holding me back.

I shot him a look. "And why the hell not?"

"It's way too dangerous. Remember what happened to your dad?"

"Yeah. And he was a hero. Not like our town knew it was him, but still."

He looked me in the eyes, searching my face. "Is that why you're trying to go in there?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm going in there to be my _dad's _hero. He would want someone to protect Amity Park. There's several ghost attacks daily, Alex!"

"Yeah, which you, me, and Jackson take care of!"

"With Fenton Inventions!" I retorted. "We can't always handle it with technology!"

He sighed, moving his hands from my upper arms down to my waist. I gulped.

"Amy..."

"I'm doing this, Alex. For my father. For Amity Park. For you."

And with that statement, I tore from his grasp, running into the portal.

I turned it on.

* * *

**YES I AM SO EVIL MUAHAHAHA**

**In case you didn't notice, Alex and Amethyst like each other. It's like DxS but AxA**

**You're probably so mad cause I killed Danny and Sam and Jack and Maddie off.**

**Tucker and Jazz and Mia are still alive!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS!**

**HI!**

**Lol lemme put the shoutouts out there...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**TerraOfLight**

**dani-curtis-16**

**dragongirl2011 (A Mother's Heart)**

**harrysowl (A Mother's Heart)**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Guest: I'm sorry you hate me... :(**

**DannyPhantomluver2: Lol! (A Mother's Heart)**

**Guest: Lol! (AMH)**

**Guest: Your reviews make me laugh! (AMH)**

**Guest: I know! (AMH)**

**Guest: LOL (AMH)**

**Guest: I know I fixed it. (AMH)**

**Guest: Yup (AMH)**

**Guest: Yes he is! (AMH)**

**Guest: I know right! (AMH)**

**Ice Queen: You never know what I'm planning :P**

**Guest: Yup (AMH)**

**pieluver1800: Thank you :)**

**Guest: LOL! (AMH)**

**Guest: Yep (AMH)**

**TerraOfLight: All your incoming questions will be answered! Thank you so much!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Amethyst POV**

"Amy! Amy, wake up! C'mon, Amy!" I heard Alex's voice calling me, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. The pain was just too much.

I felt like I had gotten shocked with a million lightning bolts. I finally got the strength to open my eyes, and looked up at Alex's face right above mine.

"Amy? Are you okay?"

He helped me up, and I had to force all my weight on him. Not that I was heavy. I was only 110 pounds.

"I told you not to go in there," he hissed, eyes boring into mine. I held my chin up.

"I'm fine, aren't I?"

Alex sighed. "Amy, I-" He cut himself off as he reached for my arm, his hand going right through it. His eyes widened, and he looked back at me.

My own eyes went wide, and I ran over to the mirror, exhaling in fear. Brushing my now white side bangs out of my now green eyes, I realized that the portal worked.

I'm half ghost.

Oh my God.

Dad never trained me!

What was I thinking!

I brought a lock of my wavy hair in front of me. It was snowy white. My God...

"Amy?"

I smiled. "It worked."

Alex blinked, shaking his head and walking over to me. He looked at my eyes and hair and jumpsuit, smiling a little.

"You kinda look like your dad."

I smiled proudly.

"Now, how do I get back to normal?"

"Uh... what's that thing your dad used to say? Paranormal? Ghostly time?"

I blinked. "Goin' ghost?"

He grinned. "Yeah! Just try 'goin' human'!"

I sighed. "Alright. I'm goin' human!"

I looked down. Nothing happened. So, instead I tried just thinking about it. I felt the cold rings travel up and down my body, and I opened my eyes.

Alex smiled. "There's Amy."

I blushed, looking back at the mirror. Sure enough, my eyes were purple and my hair was black, and I had my normal attire.

Just then, a blue wisp came out of my mouth. I blinked, confused.

"What was that?"

Skulker suddenly ripped through the lab wall, and I narrowed my eyes, getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, these guys sure didn't age."

Wait a second.

How the hell do I work myself?!

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys**_

**I love you all!**

**Thank you so much for reading this story!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**TerraOfLight: All your questions have an answer, don't worry! Thank you! Do you like Alex and Amethyst? :)**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Thank you! (AMH)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Alex POV**

I looked over at Amethyst, confused as to what was going on. She was in a fighting stance, but was still human. The ghost grinned evilly at her.

"Ah, whelp! I will have your- wait a minute. You're not the ghost boy!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ya think? With you gone so many years, you know nothing."

"Wait, wait, wait... what is going on?"

"I'm Danny Phantom's daughter! He's dead," she murmured, hanging her head. The ghost blinked, his face softening.

"So that's why he's always in the ghost zone..."

Amy's head snapped up. "He's in the ghost zone?!"

He nodded.

"I'm goin' ghost!" Amy yelled. Just then, two white rings split at her waist. One traveled up, replacing her black off the shoulder crop top with a black jumpsuit and white gloves. Her hair went from black to white, and her eyes were now a vibrant green. The other went down, replacing her black skinny jeans and slouch boots with the bottom half of the jumpsuit and white boots. There was a DP symbol on her chest. My breath caught in my throat; even as a ghost, she still managed to look beautiful.

She smirked. "Thanks, metal-head!" she said, throwing a chemical at the ghost. It exploded in his face, and he stumbled back. The portal had been activated, so it was swirling the color of Amy's eyes.

Amy grabbed a remote with a button on it, pushing the button. Just then a vehicle sped down the steps and in front of me and Amy. I recognized it as soon as I saw it; the Spector Speeder.

Amy and I got inside; she put it on turbo and we were blasted into the ghost zone.

"Amy, where are we going?"

She looked over at me, smiling sadly.

"To find my dad."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH**

**You're probably all like "Cat what is wrong with you why would you do this to us?"**

**Lol next chapter coming soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Wow, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update...**

**As for review replies, I can't reply to them cause my yahoo deleted all my emails -.- Sorry!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Amy, we've been wandering around the Ghost Zone for hours," Alex said. "Maybe he's just not here." They had been in the Spector Speeder for a total of four hours looking for Danny, and they weren't having any luck so far.

Amethyst shot him a glare. "Of course he's here. He's dead. This is where people's spirits go." The thought that Alex might not believe he was here hurt her, and she became a tad pissed off.

Alex sighed, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. The spark that coursed through Amy's entire body shocked her, and her face flushed. She looked up at him.

He smiled a little. "You know that I believe in you, right?" Of course Amy was one of the very few people he believed in, also one of the very few people he trusted. His parents were in jail for child abuse, so he ended up living with his grandmother.

Amy nodded.

"Because if your dad really is here, you're the only one that can get him to come out into the open."

Her lips turned up into a smile. "You're the best, Alex, thank you." She wanted so badly to just shout out her feelings for him! Shout and say, Alex I love you. But she knew she couldn't. It would ruin their entire friendship.

Amy just happened to take the chance and glance out the window, and her breath caught in her throat. There, looking inside the vehicle with widened eyes, were her parents.

"Alex," she murmured, nudging him a little. His brows furrowed together in confusion, and he followed to where her eyes were staring. His own eyes widened, and he glanced back at Amy. There were tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

She got up and slowly walked over to the window. Pressing her hands against it, she was thankful she was human at the moment. She didn't want her parents seeing her as a ghost.

"Mom... dad..."

Sam gave her a slight smile, and Danny grinned in response. Here he was with his wife and daughter both in the same place. He was beyond happy whether he was dead or not.

"Amy..." Sam trailed off, looking at her teenage daughter. She was so beautiful, she would have cried if she could.

Danny caught sight of the boy standing next to Amy, and his eyes narrowed. Who was he and why was he touching his daughter?

Danny and Sam went intangible, going through the vehicle and inside with their daughter. Danny was the first to move towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Amy was crying, her body was shaking, and Sam quickly joined in.

They pulled apart after what seemed like hours, and each went to sit on a seat. Unfortunately, there were only three seats.

"I'll stand," Amy said.

"Oh no you won't," Alex replied, picking her up and setting her on his lap. Her face flushed a bright red, and Danny's eyes narrowed.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Sam asked, smiling brightly while Danny's gaze was fixated on Alex.

Amy smiled. "Really good."

"How's Dani?"

Amy looked down. "She um... she got rid of... her powers... she was too upset..." she trailed off, not wanting to disappoint her father.

Danny nodded. "I understand."

Amethyst smiled.

"So, who's he?" Danny asked, gesturing to Alex. Both Amy and Alex's faces turned bright red.

"Um, this is Alex, my best friend."

Danny nodded, eyes narrowed.

"We're going to get our 'ghost house' if you wish set up for you guys to come over," Sam said, laughing. **(1)**

Amy nodded as they exited the vehicle.

Alex smiled. "I told you they'd only come if you were here." He brushed her bangs away from her eye, and watched as her pupils dilated. His own eyes darkened and he leaned down, preparing to kiss her and give away all feelings for her as he did so. But before he could do anything there was a knock on the window.

They jumped apart to find Danny looking in, eyes narrowed at Alex, before he slowly turned away and followed Sam.

* * *

**(1) I don't remember if this is right, but I think Skulker has a 'house' or whatever. So yeah.**

**OMG YES THEY FOUND DANNY AND SAM**

**OMG YES THEY ALMOST KISSED**

**OMG YES SHE SAT ON HIS LAP**

**Ahaha... **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
